


What Are You, Vegan?

by boyslxveboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blue and green, College, Drinking, Football, Football Player Louis, Gay, Hippie Harry Styles, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Smoking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weed, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry, parsley - Freeform, term hippie is used loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslxveboys/pseuds/boyslxveboys
Summary: Where guys aren't Harry Styles' type, and hippies aren't exactly Louis Tomlinson's.-A College AU where Harry's a totally straight pothead and has a problem with authority, Louis' a smartass football player with his sexuality as straight as a circle, Liam's done with everyone's shit, Zayn's addicted to cigarettes (and Liam), and Niall doesn't even go there.{Strong language is used, possible smut}





	1. Athletic Assholes and Hateful Hippies

**"** **_HE DOESN'T EVEN GO HERE!"_ **

HARRY jolted up in bed, heart racing and already knowing he'll be late for class. His entire schedule was off ever since Zayn dragged him to some party Saturday night and Harry had to spend all of Sunday recovering from a wicked hangover. Harry couldn't handle much liquor anyways and only got through part of tidying his dorm room on Sunday before he was sent running to the bathroom, heaving up the contents of his stomach. He smoked a little after that before taking some Advil and passing out on his bed for a few hours, waking up at 4 P.M.

Harry felt like total shit yesterday and his body clock, everything, was off. He even had morning wood for goodness' sake. Harry didn't have time to take care of it. He was late for English Lit, his (not-so-favorite) favorite class. He quickly threw on some jeans and a shirt and tried to adjust himself in a way that was quick but just slow enough to not be noticed by the entire student body (not that anyone gave a flying fuck, he was Harry Styles. I mean c'mon, he made a pink flamingo shirt look good.)

Harry grabbed his computer bag and phone and quickly ran out of the door and down the hallway, skirting around those who had stopped at other's dorms to say hi. He checked the time on his phone; he's 10 minutes late.

☆ ☆ ☆

Louis had woken up early, taken a shower, and was relatively taken aback at how organized his dorm room was. Louis wasn't sure if Liam had, at some point, did his laundry as well as Liam's own.

Louis checked the time, still an hour for class to start. He decided to take his time getting dressed because you can't rush perfection. He tried on literally every pair of jeans he owned and finally settled for some skinny light washed ones.

Again he checked the clock on the wall, 30 minutes left. He brushed his teeth and put on some deodorant, fixing his hair as he got his computer bag and started to walk out the door. He put on a white tee and was off to his morning class, English Literature.

By the time he got there, which was about a 10-minute walk from his dorm plus five if you wanted coffee, he had 5 minutes before class.

He walked down the aisle closest to the right side of the room, going and sitting where there was an open seat. The room happened to be particularly full and he didn't see a single seat open. Then he saw it, right on the edge of the aisle was the golden seat that was calling Louis' amazing ass to it.  


***  


_Hey, welcome to my Larry fic. I'm actually trying a bit on this one so any constructive criticism will be appreciated greatly. These chapters will hopefully get longer and better with each one so continue reading! (please? lol)_

_thanks,_  
_cal x_


	2. I May Look Big and Mean but That Doesn't Mean I Am (Excluding My Dick)

**_"IT'S AT LEAST AS BIG AS A SWISS ROLL!"_ **

"HEY, that's my seat."

Louis doesn't expect to hear a deep, rumbly voice next to his ear in the morning. Louis snaps his head up. He fell asleep in class again. He looks to his left and sees (oh god almighty praise him) a fucking angel of a human being. He's got prince's hair, that's what this gorgeous man has, and the prettiest fucking eyes. Also, a FUCKING JAWLINE CARVED BY THE GODS THEMSELVES. Louis should know, considering he is taking some variation of mythology for his creative writing.

Some things that didn't get Louis' attention so much and just glanced over were the bags under his eyes, the grease in his hair, and the faint smell about him - was it skunk?

Louis rolled his eyes, "Well then, big boy," Louis glanced at the front of the mysterious man's trousers, "I didn't happen to see a name anywhere on this chair, so why don't you just scuttle? Some of us are trying to learn y'know. Well, maybe as much as they can when you're in the room." The stranger's jaw clenches and his foot starts to tap the carpet-covered floor, creating a quiet thudding sound. This sound is most definitely noticed, Louis judges, taking a glance around the room. Louis chances a look at the professor who just shakes her head and continues with the lecture. This isn't high school, what is he thinking, that she's gonna force this living sculpture to leave or summat?

"Fine, you little shit," the stranger yawns through his words, "I'll stand in the back, get my notes and bounce." His words fade as the sentence wears on and his footsteps leave Louis' personal bubble. Louis shakes his head and goes back to attempting some notes.

Who the fuck even says bounce anymore?

☆ ☆ ☆

Harry balances his computer in his hands, writing notes for his songwriting class on its screen. He can't get that stupid little prissy-

"Hey, do you happen to have a pencil I could borrow?" It's Liam whispering in Harry's ear again. Harry doesn't think Liam's ever brought a pencil to class in his life.

"Just look in my bag at this point," Harry mutters back.

"Cheers."

Harry catches himself scribbling out a sketch in the blank space of his notes.

"Hey, do you maybe want to hang out later after school? I have some friends that you might like," Liam said after a few minutes, probably contemplating on whether he should actually ask or not.

"Uh... sure, why not," Harry responded, not taking account to what could actually happen once he had agreed.  


***  


_Hope this is starting off well. Let me know if you liked it._

_thanks,_  
_cal x_


	3. Peace, Love, and Fuck Off

**_"AND AS FOR YOU, STOP HAVING CURLY HAIR!"_ **

LOUIS was screaming.

Well, not actually screaming. More of a silent, fuming sort of scream. An inner-mind anger scream. That's what Louis'd call it.

Louis got back to his dorm after classes that day to one of his friends, Niall, sleeping on his bed. Not a good thing to have at college with you. He was a human garbage disposal essentially, and when he gets the munchies after smoking? Don't even ask.

Niall snores once more and that's when Louis breaks. Louis marches over to his bed and shoves Niall off of it.

"What the fuck?!" works its way out of the Irish's face.

"I dunno, mate! Maybe I didn't invite your sorry ass into my dorm!" Louis responds in a not-half-bad Irish accent that's meant to mock Niall, "Where in hell did you come from anyhow?!"

Niall stares up at Louis. Louis stares back. Niall blinks.

"Zayn's."

"Oh no you don't, you sorry little skunk. You, sir, (if Louis can even call Niall that) are leaving now."

"No, wait, hey! I was waiting for you to come back from classes so I could invite you over to Zayn's. He's having a party at the end of the week, and you know Zayn's parties. This is gonna be a rager compared to all of those."

"Ni, no way."

"Yes way, and you're coming. You missed the last one and I think you need to loosen up. You haven't gotten dick in so long, mate."

"OI! Don't mention it, it makes it more real!"

"Right, whatever you say, buddy."

"Alright alright I'll go."

"Yes!"

"On one condition. Don't try to get any guys for me again. You're terrible at it."

"Roger that."

"Now get your ass out of my dorm."

"Right."

☆ ☆ ☆

Harry was bored.

Bored of Liam, bored of his small dorm room he shared with the guy.

Bored of living this boring ass life.

Bored of not living to the fullest.

Bored of smoking weed in his old bong he stole in high school.

Bored of going to bed at a reasonable time.

Bored of not just jumping out of the window he was staring out of currently.

Bored of running and not looking back.

Bored of not living when the streets were empty.

Bored of being who he is.

"So you're going to the party, right Harry? Just double checking," it was Liam, who'd been talking Harry's ear off for the past hour.

"Yeah."  


***  


_Hey, let me know if you like_ _d i_ _t, I'd love to get some feedback._

_thanks,_  
_cal x_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm also on Wattpad as not-homo so that's why you'll see it there too. Please report any other work that isn't mine and is a copy of this! Thanks :-)


End file.
